


【影日】宁夏

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 初一的夏天，隔壁搬来了一个叫日向的男孩。弥补一下初中三年的遗憾吧。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 19





	【影日】宁夏

“夏天是什么颜色？”  
“夏天是什么颜色？”  
“什么颜色的？”  
“我不知道。”  
  
讨厌的暑假作业。影山想。他怎么会知道夏天是什么颜色，他又看不到夏天的样子，夏天一直很热，还有作业，打排球要等爷爷回来，在这之前他只能乖乖地待在家里，做不喜欢的事情。  
夏天是什么颜色呢。  
影山抬头看着窗外，湛蓝的天空中飘过几团白色的云朵，散开的像球网，聚起来的像排球，不规则的像哨子，并列的像球员。云朵真好，可以在烈日下打比赛，既不用担心晒伤，也不用担心中暑，走到哪儿，哪儿就是它的赛场，地上的人们都是它们的观众，却不能看太久，因为眼睛会被灼伤。  
影山看了一会儿就收回了目光，再看回桌上的纸张时眼睛有些酸，云朵的形状投在横线上，他飞快地眨了眨眼睛，没能把它赶出去。  
如果问题是《排球的颜色》就好了，影山会在答案处填写黄色、蓝色、白色，还会写它的形状和重量，当然还有战术和规则。意识到想得很远时笔下已经写了不少，答非所问地在原题下写了自己喜欢的位置，看起来很滑稽，影山抓起橡皮擦将它一点一点擦掉了。  
他继续思考这道难住他的题目，听见屋外有中型货车停下的声音，接着妈妈在楼下喊他的名字，叫他下楼一趟。  
反正也写不出来，影山丢下笔，把椅子推回原位，小跑着下楼了。  
门口站着几个大人，母亲在和其中一位说话，影山走近了，听到他们在说“刚来”、“打扰”这样的词。  
“飞雄。”妈妈发现了他，招着手叫他过去，然后揽着他的肩膀推到身前，影山才看到还有个眼睛亮亮的男孩，人太矮，他刚才根本没发现。  
“这是影山，”妈妈介绍道，“飞雄，这是新搬来的邻居，日向。”  
日向朝他咧开嘴，露出两排整齐的牙齿，笑着伸手说：“你好！我叫日向翔阳！”  
知了躲在角落叫个不停，云朵经过了一片又一片，猫咪在树上打了个哈欠，路面上浮着一层缓缓波动的透明热浪，还有日向手上冒着气泡的橘子汽水，和他背上落下的一滴汗。  
“我叫影山飞雄。”影山握住日向的手，夏天已经开始了两个月，他却在此刻才发觉，天气好热，太阳好大。  
  
-  
  
夏天是什么颜色？  
日向搬来隔壁后的一个星期，两人成为了关系不错的朋友。  
两人能成为朋友，有七分的功劳应该算给日向，他性格开朗又主动，碰到出门的影山，就跑上来问要不要一起去玩，当时他的身后还站着几个高一些男孩，显然日向已经和他们建立了不错的关系。  
但影山不想和他们一起玩，因为那几个孩子上次说影山连游戏机都没有，是个无聊的小孩，这让影山有点生气，他们又不打排球，哪里知道排球有多有趣，这是胡说八道。  
所以影山撅了撅嘴巴，拒绝了日向，虽然他知道日向不一定是这样的小孩，但是他没空和他们一起玩，他要和爷爷一起去打排球。  
日向又问他为什么，他说他要去体育馆。  
“去体育馆做什么？”  
“打排球。”  
“哇，”他跟在影山身边，动作很多，脸颊泛起了一层薄薄的绯红，“排球很有意思吗？”  
“非常有意思。”影山说，想到日向看起来小他些，可能不能理解多有意思，于是思索了一会，用认为他会懂的话形容道，“大概和橘子汽水一样。”  
日向果然没听懂，橘子汽水是很好喝的饮料，排球连吃都不能吃，哪里都不一样。  
但他还是似懂非懂地“哦”了一声，说祝你玩得开心，又说那我明天再来找你玩。  
影山想说他明天要写作业，还要打排球，不过最终只是点点头，挥手和日向说明天见。  
  
日向言而有信，第二天早晨九点就按响了隔壁影山家的门铃。  
他在看写着“影山”二字的名牌，手上抱着一个十几斤重的大西瓜，重复念了好几遍名牌上的字。  
来开门的是前天见到的阿姨，她有一头乌黑柔顺的长发，影山的头发也是这样，一看就遗传自妈妈。  
他说了一声早上好，抱着西瓜跟着她进了门，阿姨在玄关喊影山，说日向来找他玩了。  
影山从屋内走出来，和日向打招呼，接过了他手中的西瓜放到了桌上，然后带着他往楼上走。  
要玩什么呢？影山的生活一直很规律，普通的早晨从洗漱到早操，再从早操到早饭，接着休息，锻炼，做作业，分分秒秒都有它的归属，而日向就像表盘上多出来的一根指针，打乱了原有的规律，影山则必须特意为他规划新的时间区间。  
任何化学物质碰到一起都会发生不一样的反应，有的排斥，有的相融；而一个人闯进另一个人的生活里，有的不适，有的接纳，并让他成为自己生活的一部分。  
桌上摊开的习题册依然停留在那一页，那一页上的那一道题依然空白——  
夏天是什么颜色？  
日向到来的第三天，窗外的云朵少了些，不用再分辨中间的那朵云属于左边还是右边的云团；树叶更绿了，偶尔有微风穿过叶间，刷拉拉的声音比以往小，斑驳的树荫更亮，仿佛被装进了一个可以前后晃动的万花筒；知了叫得更欢闹了，但并不烦人，关上窗就基本听不见了。  
“影山在写作业啊。”日向靠在桌边，弯下腰看那道难题，“夏天是什么颜色？”  
谁知道。影山想。  
“影山在哪里上学？”日向抬起头问道，一点都没有在别人家的不自在，挑了个算不上特别隐私的话题。  
“北一。”  
“北一啊，我要去雪之丘。”日向说。  
“哦。”雪之丘和北一不顺路，影山还是要一个人上学、放学，但日向这样的男孩肯定会找到顺路的朋友，一边走一边和不知从哪个巷子里碰巧走来的朋友相遇，回家的路上可能会一起买包子吃，研究他不玩的游戏。  
但是——  
“雪之丘？你不是小学生吗？！”  
日向愣了愣，随后反应过来影山误解了他的年龄，撑着腰指着自己说道：“真失礼啊影山！我可是13岁的中学生！”  
13岁……影山呆呆地看着日向，他都还没自己高，满脸都写着“小学在读”几个大字，走出去任谁也不会想到他是个初中生。  
初中生，影山自己都还没满13岁，因为他是冬天出生的，在一年中白昼最短、阳光最少的那一天。  
如果这道题问的是冬天的色彩，他就会写白色，像雪花那样。  
但它却问没有他的那个炎炎夏日，是什么样的颜色。  
“你是哪一天出生的？”影山突然问。  
“哼哼，”日向得意地刮了刮鼻子，“ 6月21日，你知道是什么日子吗？——是夏至！”  
是白昼最长，阳光最多的那一天，也是没有影山的那个夏天。  
“那么，”影山认真地看着他，“夏天是什么颜色？”  
在落叶和白雪到来前，在他到来前，夏日是什么模样？  
  
一个星期过去了，影山还在想同一个问题。  
他和日向坐在廊下分一个西瓜，一人抱着半边，拿着同款汤勺，舀西瓜中间红透的那一块，比谁把西瓜籽吐得更远。  
日向还是每天都来找他玩，或带着皮球，或带着零食，还有影山不感兴趣的游戏机。  
他的双腿晃荡好几下，扭头问旁边的影山：“红色怎么样？西瓜的颜色。”  
“为什么不是绿的？它从外面看是绿色。”影山又舀了一勺。  
日向解释道那是因为西瓜大部分是红的，而且大家都只吃红色的地方，影山便反驳如果不吃的话西瓜就是绿色的，两人因此争论起来，忘记了原本的话题，决定比西瓜籽的距离，谁的最远就听谁的，但最后被路过的美羽姐姐发现了，把两人赶去一起打扫庭院，结果也就无处可循了。  
拿着扫帚时两人还在争执，一个说最远的西瓜籽是他的，一个说才不是，是被扫乱的，总归就是不消停，宁可顶着太阳晒得脸颊通红，也不愿意各退一步赶紧收拾完进屋吹空调。  
“关系真好啊。”美羽环着胸，站在房子的阴影里笑他们。  
“才不好！”两人异口同声道。  
  
影山头一次拥有日向这样的朋友。  
和他认识的同学不一样，也会说“早上好”和“明天见”，但不会说完后就分别，会走近了问他“今天在做什么”，“明天要去做什么”，然后和他一起去做。  
“朋友”这个词头一次饱满了起来，像是一个空荡的容器，里面突然有了不断上升的液体，渐渐地不再形同虚设，有了温度，有了重量，也有了声音。  
也许朋友间的相处总是欢声笑语，其乐融融，可他和日向好像不太符合这一点，他甚至不敢想那样温馨的画面放在他和日向身上是什么样子，但影山依然认为他和日向是朋友，且正是因为很不一样，所以日向是很特殊、有很重要的意义的那种朋友。  
日向朋友很多，影山也仍旧认为自己和他的其他朋友不一样，因为日向得知了新的东西，就要火急火燎地告诉影山，日向从不会急着告诉其他人，这和家的距离没有关系。  
日向还会在天黑很晚的日子里和他一起去体育馆，那时太阳离落山还有好一会，他走路时鬓角处都被汗湿了，还会和影山一起讨论上次很厉害的高中生。尽管他不懂排球，但他从来没错过过影山的任何一场比赛，和一与爷爷趴在场外的栏杆上朝影山挥手，很大方地说影山超厉害。  
影山确实很厉害，他教日向打排球，讲的话都很难懂，可是却打得很好，他的位置叫二传，操控整个球场的节奏，是一个很考验智商的位置，影山在这个位置打得很好，说明他的确不赖。  
  
暑假快要结束时，影山打完了假期里最后一场比赛，一与爷爷去医院做检查，没有看到今天影山又进步了不少。  
好在日向看到了。  
他在回家途中兴奋地比划着，术语说不来，就学着影山说拟声词，夸影山真聪明，竟然能想到那样的进攻方式。  
影山看着脚下的影子，开口道：“我还想打更多的比赛。”  
日向背着包，手捂着嘴清了清嗓子，装模做样地说：“咳咳，飞雄，你听好了……”  
“只要你不断变强，就一定会有更多更厉害的人在前面等着你。”  
“不要学一与爷爷讲话日向呆子！”影山握着拳作势要揍人，但日向早就跑出好几米，影山一边追着一边叫日向别跑，日向果然不跑了，从背对夕阳转为正面，面对着影山倒着走路，双手举到嘴边比成喇叭状，对影山喊道：“影山——！你想到了吗——？”  
“什么？”温度太高了，才跑了几步汗水就渗了出来，影山也不再跑，慢慢地踩着自己的影子往前走。  
日向朗声回他：“夏天，是什么颜色？”  
什么颜色？  
暑假要结束了，但影山的作业还没有写完；  
夏季要结束了，但影山还不知道那道题的答案。  
日向离他只有几步距离，他们在暑期的开头相见，仅相识了30天，他来到这的那一天算夏季真正的开始，现如今夏天就要走到底，影山却觉得已经过去了很久，大概有他12年还要多几个月的岁月那么久，过去的某个空缺的位置，如今有了最适合的答案。  
太阳还没落山，日向正面朝着太阳与他说话，叫他快点跟上来。  
在影山的世界里，那道题的答案只有四个字，且一定会是正确的、唯一的。  
——夏天是什么颜色？  
——日向翔阳。  
日向拥有着影山错过的那个独一无二的夏天。  
  
影山把暑期作业交给老师，老师问他为什么写其他人的名字。  
毕竟他的形容确实很离谱，橘子汽水不能用来形容排球，日向当然也不能用来形容夏天的颜色。但影山认为他没有错，所以坚决不改，老师只好让他说说原因，他就说因为日向就是夏天，日向穿着T恤和短裤，喜欢吃冰棍，还喝橘子汽水，数天上的云朵，说话像知了叫。  
想不到老师听完顿了顿，突然笑了，把作业还到他手中，说可以。  
影山想这个答案果然没错。  
新学期开始，他终于可以回到学校的体育馆里打排球，除了没有捧场的日向，其他都令他雀跃。  
排球队里有一个很厉害的学长，叫做及川彻，他的个子很高大，最重要的是，他还会打精准度很高的跳发球。  
影山和日向分享了这件事，日向一边用膝盖顶着足球，视线跟着球上下，一边说：“那就向他请教怎么打。”  
“他不愿意教我。”影山在他旁边垫球，也没有看他。  
日向又问：“是不是影山太没有礼貌了？”  
“才不是，”影山把球抱回手中，转身反驳，“我说了敬语。”  
日向后退一步，脚踩在落到地板的足球上，思考后扭头看影山，说：“那说明他比影山还难对付，是个大魔王。”  
“你可要好好向他学习，然后让我看看跳发球有多厉害。”他说。  
日向不打排球，所以肯定不知道跳发球才不是随随便便就能练成的，嘴上说得轻松，真正在练习的又不是他自己。  
不过影山还是开始学习更复杂的排球技巧，周末照样和爷爷还有姐姐去打排球，日向比暑假时忙了，但还是会准时来看他的比赛。  
白色的冬天到来时，美羽姐姐说她不再打排球了，要做其他的事情。  
与此同时，日向抱着排球跑到影山跟前，兴冲冲地对他宣布：“影山！我决定开始打排球了！”  
有的东西失去时并不会显得有多遗憾，但一旦失而复得，或是有什么能够弥补它，它才会显得格外珍贵。  
影山不觉得姐姐的决定让他感到多么落寞，但日向的到来让他感到有同伴更好。  
那是一整个冬日里，影山收到的最好的礼物。  
  
雪之丘中学没有男子排球部，日向整个冬天都跟着影山学习打排球。  
从最基础的动作开始练习，影山学习跳发，他就学习垫球，一开始怎么也垫不好，不是砸到手指上，就是砸到腕骨上，不出十分钟手腕就通红，冒出一片小红点，倒也不算多疼，就是容易博取旁人的同情心。  
比如两人一起回家，妹妹小夏会握着日向的手轻轻呼呼，问哥哥痛不痛，想到影山也在打排球，就问站在旁边的影山“飞雄痛不痛”。  
一点也不痛，应该说乐在其中。  
基本功很难练，日向不是影山，没有从小练习排球，但打排球不分早晚，影山说他体能很好，应该来打排球。  
日向非常高兴，心里还有些得意，毕竟影山如果在夸你，那就是真心实意地夸你，没有半分作假，每一个字在他心里怎么样，说出来就还是怎么样。  
日向不受社团活动的限制，每天回家的时间比影山早，两人吃完饭后会在庭院里练习传球，聊今天发生了什么事，见到了什么人。影山大多时间在讲社团活动，包括练习赛的结果，他今天上场了几次，哪里做得还不够好，及川的发球还是很厉害等等等等；日向则会讲今天吃了什么好吃的，隔壁桌的同学上课玩游戏被发现了，还会搭影山的话，说自己今天也练了多久球，没想到足球社的朋友的托球也很好。  
影山听他一个劲地讲，其中有他听得懂且感兴趣的排球，也有他听不懂且没兴趣的其他。但听日向讲这些并不怎么惹人厌烦，就像影山自己不吃高热量的食品，却愿意吃日向塞给他的零食；不玩大家讨论的游戏机，却愿意和日向坐在一起研究某一关的游戏攻略。  
排球不再是影山和他人的隔阂，它成为了维系着影山和日向的关系的纽带，也许从前往后都不会有第二个这样的人出现，有的人希望进入影山的生活却不能忍受他对排球的痴迷，有的人喜欢站在球场上的影山却无法与他分享生活的点滴，唯独日向，他能够包容影山的所有，他能接纳一个完整、真实的影山。  
感谢夏天把日向带到了他的身边，也感谢日向为影山带来了不一样的夏天。  
  
-  
  
初二的暑假，日向像往常一样按响了影山家的门铃。  
影山推门出来，侧身让日向进了屋子，接过了他手中的大西瓜。  
美羽姐姐最近迷上了听音乐，买了一个蓝牙音箱放在一楼客厅，日向一进去就听到温和的哼唱声，背景还有海浪翻涌的声音，语言是其他国家的，日向听不懂，但是很好听。  
他和坐在桌边的一与爷爷打了声招呼，问他最近身体怎么样，影山明天的比赛要去看吗。  
一与爷爷说他明天没有检查，所以会和日向一起去。  
日向激动得跳了起来，差点就碰掉了桌上的小音箱，吓得他立马老实，跟着影山往楼上走了。  
北一的作业实在缺乏想象力，连续两年的作业都出同一道题目——  
夏天是什么颜色？  
看来影山又要想整个暑假，也不知道他去年写了什么，估计是棕黄色，因为排球场的地板就是这种颜色。  
“今年要写什么颜色？”日向撑着脑袋问影山。  
“不知道。”影山回答，他想写和去年一样的答案，但找不到更合理的说辞。  
暑假才刚开始，他还能为这道题烦恼很久。  
“晚上要不要去打排球？”影山摊开作业，开始写今天的日记。  
“去！”日向毫不犹豫地应下，原本丰富多彩的夏天有了对比，他就觉得一切都没有打排球有意思。  
影山第二天有比赛，他们没有打太久就离开了。站在体育馆的门前，日向扯了扯背包带，突然停了下来。  
影山已经走到了台阶下，见他没有跟上来，扭过头看他。  
“我还想打更久一点。”日向说，“我想要一直，一直地打下去。”  
台阶下的人从侧着身子转为了正面，日向看到有一只黄色的光点飞过他的额前，那是一只小小的萤火虫，在黑夜里漫步。  
“那，”影山望着日向，他似乎已经进入了人类所说的生理上的青春期，身高开始抽长，视线几乎与台阶上的日向持平，“明天也要来打球吗？”  
“要！”日向点头，走下那节阶梯，连预告都不打便拔腿冲出了原地，任影山在后面大叫着他犯规和呆子，他在前头追着眼前的萤火虫，开怀地笑了。  
  
影山比赛结束后的第二天，日向带着罐子和背包来找他一起去抓独角仙。  
他背着双肩包，头上戴着一顶渔夫帽，还是那么怕热，穿着不到膝盖的短裤，一如去年夏天刚见面时那样。  
影山从冰箱里拿出备好的橘子汽水，拿过杯子给日向倒好一杯，坐在对面说他去不了，北一的排球社要去集训了。  
冰块掉下去，发出咯啦的声音，日向咬着吸管，语气里满是遗憾，说那好吧，然后振奋地坐直了身子，咕噜咕噜地喝完了杯中剩下的汽水，把椅子推回了原位，跑到门边说他也不能落后，叫影山加油，接着就跑回了家。  
杯中的冰块堆叠着，还要好一会才能融化成水。日向不搅动吸管，所以冰块没有声音；美羽姐姐出门了，所以也没有音乐声；影山发现知了也没有叫了，可能是睡着了，四下安安静静的，仿佛声响都从夏天中抽离了。  
一静下来就容易思考各种问题，像是日向回家了没有，他回家会做什么，作业写完了吗，还是被小夏缠住了，又或者思考今天多少度，体育馆的人多吗，云朵很少，天空很蓝，夏天是什么颜色。  
夏天究竟是什么颜色。影山脑中晃过日向的身影。  
他给自己倒了杯汽水，一点一点喝完了，刚才的冰块也化成了水，他收好杯子，上楼收拾行李去了。  
  
虽然抓独角仙的诱惑力很大，但日向还是决定好好打排球，影山要去集训一周，他不想落下，不想输给影山。  
傍晚时他骑着车去体育馆练球，晚上回来就去隔壁找一与爷爷，一与爷爷身体不如从前，偶尔陪他一起练球，但大多数时候选择坐在廊下看他练，再帮他指出小问题，最后说他进步很大。  
日向挠挠头，对这个尽职尽责的教练道谢，第二天再准时来找他。  
第七天的夜里，日向朝屋内挥挥手说了声再见，转身正走到“影山”名牌边时，撞见了集训回来的影山。  
“影山！”日向跑上前，和他打招呼，“你回来啦。”  
“哦，”影山点头，“你在做什么？”  
“在练习！”前者把排球举过头顶，刚巧挡住了洒在影山脸上的月光，“你怎么样？我的进步很大哦！”  
他原本要回家，这下完全忘记了，听影山讲集训的事听得入迷，跟着走进了屋子里，喝了今晚第二杯橘子汽水。  
等他反应过来时墙上的挂钟已经显示晚上九点十分，杯中的冰块化成了水，分散了汽水的甜味。日向一口喝光了剩下的饮料，连忙和影山说明天见。  
他在玄关穿好鞋，抱起排球推门时听到影山在身后叫他，于是转过头，问影山什么事。  
“明天，”影山不看他，盯着他手上的排球，小声问道：“要不要去抓独角仙？”  
日向一怔，随即笑了，爽快地说：“要！”  
影山头一次为朋友腾出宝贵的练习时间，不仅因为日向很期待，也因为他也很期待。  
  
8月21日，星期日，天气晴  
……和朋友日向一起去抓了独角仙。  
  
8月31日，星期三，天气晴  
夏天是什么颜色？  
影山的答案与去年一样。  
  
-  
  
或许是老天眷顾，日向在升上初三那年终于组到了一支六人的球队，可以堂堂正正地参加比赛了。  
但又或许是造化弄人，他在第一场比赛时就遇上了每天陪自己打球的影山所在的北一——冠军热门队伍。  
不管结果如何，他都要向影山证明，他正在努力地追赶，努力地向前跑，总有一天他会追上影山的脚步，告诉影山“我来了”。  
两人在体育馆外碰面，日向并没有多憋屈，他深知影山的实力，也很感谢影山陪他认真地打了一场。  
“你跳得比平时都高。”影山在他身侧说道，眺望着山后的夕阳，像在想什么事情。  
日向停在台阶上，看着熟悉的背影，握紧了拳头。  
他的眼睛有些酸涩，可能是风吹的，有点儿红红的，说话还有掩盖不住的鼻音：“影山。”  
影山转身看他。  
“如果你是君临球场的王者，”他眨眨眼，还是没忍住眼泪，“那我就要打倒你，成为站在球场是最久的那个人！”  
“那就变强吧。”  
“变强，获胜，留在球场上。”  
我们再来一决胜负。  
  
影山也没能走上全国的舞台，他在决赛时落败，甚至开始怀疑起自己的托球是否有必要存在。除此之外一与爷爷的病情加重了，长期住院，不能再陪他们练球，也没到现场看过影山的比赛。  
暑假来临前，一与爷爷离开了人世。  
初三的夏天，日向还是按响了影山家的门铃。  
他穿着白色的T恤，左胸上有一个小太阳的图案，依旧戴着渔夫帽，背着双肩包，站在门口等影山给他开门，跟着他进去，喝了一杯沁凉的橘子汽水。  
“影山，”日向抱着专属于他的那个杯子，“我们去海边露营吧。”  
影山抬眸看了他一眼，答应了。  
两人一同从家出发，不再一个往左，一个往右，坐上了去往海边的车，还带上了他们很重要的排球。  
坐在车上，日向问影山打过沙滩排球没有，影山摇头，日向说那他们可以借此机会试一试，看看到底有没有那么难。  
要在海边扎营并不简单，两人从来没有扎过帐篷，钉好了这头那头又松开了，忙活到最后，树荫下的小商贩跑过来说不能扎这么前，涨潮时会被淹掉的，二人只好又拆掉往后挪，忙完再抬头时，刚好碰见水天相接处火红的太阳正在缓缓沉进水中。  
海边很热闹，夜间有很多人在这儿唱歌，还有人散步、烧烤。影山试着发了个球，结果吃了一嘴沙子，日向在他身边给他递水，一点儿也不懂得遮掩笑意，被影山瞪了一眼，叫他有本事自己试试。  
日向试了试，果然也吃了一嘴沙子，轮到影山在旁边笑他。  
他不服气，丢了手中的排球扑到影山身上，双臂扣紧后者的腰一路往前冲，直到摔进海里，影山在推搡间骂他呆子，他才欢快地笑了，把后一步站起来的影山又扑到水里，往他身上泼水。  
影山的好胜心开始不安分，双手舀起一捧水就往日向身上招呼，闭着眼躲对方的攻击，还听到日向在泼水的动作间喊“A式快攻”、“日向选手再得一分”，心想日向究竟是怎么计算分数的，然后跟着喊“影山选手得分”，像是永远不会有赛点一样地比下去。  
“影山！”  
“干嘛！”  
“沙滩排球很难打吧？”  
“那又怎样？”  
“但我可以学会！”  
“哈？”  
“你也可以。”日向停下来，直直受了一通海水攻击，抹干净脸看着影山，澄亮的眼眸像是海水粼粼的倒影。  
影山也不再泼水，他没有明白日向的话前后有什么联系。  
“克服它吧。”日向说，“你不是二传手吗？那就好好托球给你的队友吧。”  
“让其他人看看，在你的指挥下，这支球队有多厉害。”  
“不用回头和顾虑，我一定在这里。”  
没头没脑，不知所云。影山弯下腰捧起水，突袭般地泼到了日向的脸上，人跟着上前，将他按进了身下的海水里。  
“少耍帅了日向呆子！”  
  
热闹散去后的大海是宁静的，和家附近的夏天不一样，没有知了的叫声，也没有空调运作的声音，但能听到火堆噼啪作响，海浪有节奏地拍打，远处有人在弹吉他，还有人在哼他们没有听过的歌曲，月亮有两个，一个在天上，一个在海里，头顶是繁星，眼前是细沙。  
影山坐在帐篷前数星星，日向趴在他旁边拍照片，一开口打断了影山的计数，两人又在黑夜里莫名其妙地吵了两回合，末了日向把相机递到影山眼前，后者低下头来看，是他刚才看的夜空。  
他贴近照片时日向注意到了他的眼睛，幽幽的藏蓝色，海水的波光投进来，就是另一片星空。  
日向问影山今年的暑假作业还有没有那道题。  
影山说有。  
日向说那蓝色就很好。  
影山反驳说他查过了，蓝色是冷色调，夏天是热的，一点也不适合。  
哪有不合适，你看大海不就是蓝色吗。日向说。  
那橘子汽水是橙色的。影山回他。  
他们开始从这道伴随了三年的题目聊起，聊排球的趣闻，聊朋友的糗事，聊琐屑的回忆，聊未来要去哪里，要打上全国大赛，还要打到世界的舞台上去。  
聊到斗转星移，潮水涨起，在不知不觉中沉沉睡去。  
回去的途中，两人坐在一起看相机里拍摄的照片，花里胡哨，什么都有，日向说里面颜色很丰富，影山可以根据自己的判断来挑选想要的颜色，但他还是觉得蓝色好。  
人类造了那么多语言，组了那么多词汇，形容却依旧那么贫瘠，甚至无法描绘夏天。  
“夏天”两个字就概括了它的所有，再往上添加形容词都是多余，都是违和。  
非要说的话，它可以找到一个替换的词语，就叫日向翔阳。影山知道答案一直会是错，但那些色彩开始鲜活起来，就是日向来到夏日里的那一天。  
那一天，天气燥热烦闷，题目难得影山头疼，知了叫个没完没了，云朵走了一片又一片。  
那一天之后，夏季真正开始，有一个人顶着浅色的头发，戴着圆圆的渔夫帽，握着橘子汽水，双眸也是明亮的橙色，沐浴露用橙花味，携着这股热情的色彩闯进了他的生活，从此夏季都染上了属于暖色调的橙色。  
而这个人又告诉他，大海是蓝色，天空是蓝色，他的眼睛也是蓝色，所以夏天也是蓝色的。  
夏天就是这样的颜色。  
它既属于诞生于其中的日向，也属于投身其中的影山。  
他们的夏日永不终结。  
  
彩蛋：  
樱花盛放的季节，日向从家门中走出来，碰到了同样出门的影山。  
他穿着和日向一样的校服，和日向对视。  
“你往哪边？”影山问。  
“这边，乌野。”日向指了指自己的左侧，“和你一样。”  
“走吧。”影山说。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
